


Stuck

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Natasha were babysitting Clint’s kids while he and his wife went out for the day.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

Today has so far been a great day. Key word; so far. You and your girlfriend, Natasha Romanoff, were babysitting Clint’s kids while he and his wife went out for the day. You didn’t mind watching the kids, they’re great and adorable. You especially love seeing how Nat is with them.

It was later in the day and the kids wanted to play hide and seek. So Cooper, Lila and you were hiding while Nat try’s to find you. The kids already found a spot and it was just you left, so in a panic you found this spot that you could easily fit in. You thought it was a flawless plan, oh how wrong of a plan that was.

And that, is how you got where you are now. Still in the same spot but the only problem is… you’re stuck. You tried getting unstuck but nothing you did worked. Your only option was to wait until someone found you.

You finally heard footsteps coming towards were your spot was and you knew it was Nat. She then kneels down in front of you with a smirk forming on her lips once she saw you.

“Did you get stuck babe?” She asks while trying not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh.” You let out a sigh and glare at her as you try moving around again to get unstuck. That is when she couldn’t hold it in anymore and just starts laughing. “Nat!” You pout.

“I’m sorry (Y/N). But you have to admit it’s kinda funny.” She grabs your hands to try and get you out.

With one last pull she was finally able to get you unstuck. You land on the floor and let out a groan. “That wasn’t funny.”

Nat helps you up and wraps her arms around your waist as she pulls you in for a quick kiss. “Oh, it definitely was.”

You started blushing from embarrassment and hide your face into her neck. She’s never going to let you live this down.


End file.
